Expected Yet Unexpected
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Like always Brady is trying to get Mikayla to go out with him but how much can he be rejected before he finally moves on?


I ran over all my past attempts in my head as I paced around the room. She wanted me to be nice, honest, brave, a good leader, funny and most of all, for me to act like myself. But everytime I try acting like those things, she still turns me down.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see my twin brother Boomer standing in the doorway.

"I'm trying to think of a way to ask Mikayla out, without her rejecting me," I replied.

"This again?" Boomer sighed.

"You what Boom? This is the last time, if she doesn't want to go out with the awesomeness that is me then I will never ask her again!" I swung my arms around as I talked and accidently knocked over the vase. It smashed onto the ground.

"Really!" Boomer exclaimed, annoyed that yet again I broke his vase.

"Sorry Boom," I replied.

"It's no big deal, I'll just go ask the guards to buy me a new one," Boomer stated and then he looked over at me and smiled, "Now go get her!"

I smiled back and then rushed out of the room to go find Mikayla. I found her outside training with the guards. I patiently waited until she had put down her sharp deadly sword then I approached her. "Hey Mikayla, can I talk to you privately, without the sword?"

"Brady, I'm not in the mood for one of your cheesy pick up lines," she stated.

"I promise Mikayla, no lame pick up lines, no stupid romantic gestures, just you and me talking," I replied.

"Well okay," she answered and then she looked over at the guards, "Take five everyone!"

I lead her over to the rock wall that boarded the ocean and then we sat down on the rocks. "Mikayla will you go on a date with me?"

"Brady. I can tell you are being yourself and honest and all that other stuff you think will make me like you. But I only think of you as a friend, I'm sorry," Mikayla explained before walking away.

I sat there frozen for a few moments. That was it, we would never be together. I slowly got up and walked back to my room. But as I walked into the room, I was surprised to see Boomer and Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca," I greeted.

She smiled at me and then Boomer said, "She came here to surprise me for our six month anniversary!"

"It hasn't been six months," Rebecca stated.

"Oh whatever, I'm just so happy you are here," Boomer replied.

"Well I'll just grab my laptop and leave you two alone," I said as I grabbed my laptop off the table.

"Oh Brady, how did it got with Mikayla?" Boomer asked.

"She shot me down again," I replied and then walked out of the room. I began my long walk to the WIFI tree. It was a hard climb up but I was glad when I found my favourite branch. I turned on my web chat. I was disappointed to see that my aunt and uncle weren't on. All of a sudden my laptop beeped, someone wanted to talk to me. I accepted the request and was surprised at the person. She was insanely gorgeous with golden blonde curly hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi Brady," She smiled at me with her pearly white teeth.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"It's me, Katie. We went to school together. I used to have glasses and headgear and I used to always wear my hair in a ponytail," She explained, I still didn't remember her. "I had a huge crush on you three years ago."

All of a sudden I remembered. I pictured how she used to look in my mind and then looked back at her now, "Oh Katie!"

"So I heard you are a king now, well actually I saw you at prom when those weird spider people showed up," she said.

"Yeah, that was one crazy night," I commented.

"So um do you have a girlfriend?" She asked nervously.

"Well um no," I answered. I looked at the huge smile on her face when I said that, "Do you wanna come visit sometime and maybe we can go out on a date?" I asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

"Well when you are available just video chat me and I will get the hot air balloon to come get you."

"Ok, well I have to go now."

"Well bye, I'll talk to you soon!"

As she hung up I sighed. I closed my laptop and started to swing happily on the branch. My mind and heart was filled with her!

All of a sudden I swung back too far and fell off the branch. It was a long fall but I was able to get up and walk. I took the scenic route on the way back to the castle. I went along the beach and stared at the sunset as I dung my feet into the sand. I didn't even notice as Mikayla walked by me, I was too happy about Katie.


End file.
